roblox_digimon_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Knights
Up coming Page on the Rank the Royal Knights 'Royal Knights' ' ' What do they do? They protect the Digital World.. But in my game they protect players from spawn killers, and random killers. Your duty is to kill spawn killers, and random killers. In fact, you have to do them like everyday. Your job is to protect weak people, not kill them. 'The Royal Knights List' 'Stats' RK Health Damage/Moves User Alphamon Ouryuken See his stats here Special Silicrex ; Previously Aertix ''' '''Omnimon Zwart '' See his stats here Special Previously Volanthat ' '''Craniumon ??? ??? Gallantmon ??? ??? Magnamon X See his stats here Special Previously lordlucario112 ''' '''Crusadermon ??? ??? Dynasmon X ??? ??? Examon ??? ??? Gankoomon ??? ??? Kentaurosmon ??? ??? Leopardmon ??? ??? UlforceVeedramon X ??? ??? Imperialdramon PM ??? ??? 'Tournament' Royal Magnamon start in/on/at: http://www.roblox.com/DMO-Testing-place-place?id=94943757, 23:59 (UTC+7:00), Level 521, Paladin owners only. There will be 13 tournaments, and every tournament will have their own specific Royal Knight prize which is a special version(bigger, faster and much stronger) of the specific digimon, so prepare! ''' '''The type of tournament depends on how many people are currently in the tournament. 'Types:' 'Survival:' You will survive Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, and the last Imperialdramon Paladin Mode will survive. This type of tournament will happen when there is an odd number of people joining. 'Versus:' You will be fighting rounds until you reach the final, and win the tournament. You will not be fighting Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, so don't worry. You will be fighting Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. This tournament will happen when I get an even number of people joining. 'Requirements:' If admins or mods join, they can win the prize, but they will have to give the prize to their alternate account or give up their rank for being a royal knight. Whoever joins the tournament that is level 521+, and have Imperialdramon Paladin Mode in the main game should all be training and get 21 levels + Omnimon data in http://www.roblox.com/DMO-Testing-place-place?id=94943757 otherwise you won't meet the requirements to join the tournament. The tournaments will be host at a random time, but will be shout in group once it is finding people. ~-Nakata1609-~ ''' '''Don't post to the forum, this is just a link to the forum for more information. http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=87408577 'Rules of The Royal Knights' The unofficial Rules of the Royal Knights #'The Royal Knights will stop spawn killers, and random killers in the Digimon Game. ' #'The Royal Knights will protect the weak and never kill the weak unless the weak are the spawn killers.' #'The Royal Knights can kill anyone level 161 and above and any peckmon that has attacked them although video evidence is required' #'The Royal Knights shall not spam for any reason' #'The Royal Knights can spawn kill spammers but only after recording the spammer, so if they get reported by the spammer they will have video evidence against the spammer and therefor the spammers report becomes invalid.' #'The Royal Knights can kill anyone who is glitching so long as they have video proof' #'The Royal Knights must never scam anyone' #'The Royal Knights must do this every time they are in game' #'The Royal Knights must follow these guidelines' 'Punishments' #'Each Royal Knight will need 5 reports from 5 different players to be stripped of their position and digimon' #'Each report must be a 4 sentence paragraph [ See Report Layout ]' #'A Royal Knight report counts for 2 reports' #'A Moderators report counts for 2 reports' #'An Admins report counts for 3 reports' #'Everyone else counts for 1 report' #'Any Vacation Plan must be reported for how many days you will be gone' #'A Royal Knight must be in the game for at least 5 days a week' #'No less than 30 minutes in a game' #'You must include video evidence in the Report.' 'Report Layout' Subject: Royal Knight Report Mess''a''ge:'' The Royal Knight royal knight name has been caught breaking rule number number. I've seen him/her crime to victims name. Here is the video link for the report video link. Thank you for the time to read this message and do not reply to this message. ' '''Example: Subject: Royal Knight Report Message: The Royal Knight bob has been caught breaking rule number 4. I've seen him spam "I love Budder Lettuce" to the entire server. Here is the video link for the report '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TKZx1-sJpw. Thank you for the time to read this message and do not reply to this message.''' Category:Digimon